Turbo-engines, for example gas turbines, comprise a rotor and a stator, whereby the rotor comprises rotor blades that rotate with the rotor and the stator comprises a housing and guide vanes. The rotor blades of the rotor rotate relative to the stationary housing and relative to the stationary guide vanes of the stator. The guide vanes form guide vane rings and the rotor blades form rotor blade rings, whereby respectively one rotor blade ring is arranged between two guide vane rings arranged one behind the other in the throughflow direction. The guide vane rings border with a radially outwardly positioned end, particularly with an outer cover band or belt, on the housing and with a radially inwardly positioned end, particularly with an inner cover band or belt, on the rotor. The guide vane rings must be secured to the housing of the turbo-engine and spoke centered relative to the housing.
German Patent Publication DE 198 07 247 A1 discloses such a turbo-engine whereby bearing journal pins are provided for the centering and fixing of the guide vane rings. According to the German Patent Publication DE 198 07 247 A1 the bearing journal pins fixed to the housing pass through the housing of the turbo-engine and engage into bearing bushings arranged in the guide vane rings for the spoke centering of the guide vane rings. Thereby the guide pins pass through the housing of the turbo-engine in a radial direction. Thus, a longitudinal central axis of the bearing bushings extends parallel to the radial direction of the turbo-engine, whereby the corresponding bearing bushings also are oriented in the radial direction of the turbo-engine. According to German Patent Publication DE 198 07 247 A1, seal carriers are positioned between two neighboring guide vane rings, whereby the seal carriers are hooked into or suspended from the outer cover bands or belts of the guide vane rings.